3. kolovoza u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 3. kolovoza u Domovinskom ratu. 1991. '- Hrvatski Sabor priznao Litvu i zamrznuo odnose sa Srbijom.' - Dr. Franjo Gregurić izabran za novog hrvatskog premijera. - Jugoslavensko Predsjedništvo objavilo novu rezoluciju za osiguranje apsolutnog primirja. - Srpski teroristi ukrali 5 autobusa namijenjenih prijevozu izbjeglica iz Erduta, Aljmaša i Dalja. 1992. - Nizozemska javnost nezadovoljna vladinom politikom prema izbjeglicama u Hrvatskoj i BiH. '- Europska komisija istaknula da Hrvatska ove zime mora pronaći 300.000 mjesta za izbjeglice, a već ih je dosad smjestila 598.000, napominje Visoki komesarijat za izbjeglice (HCR).' - Izvješća o srpskim koncentracijskim logorima, tema je dana u Francuskoj, čija je diplomacija zatražila od srpskih vlasti da odmah dopuste pristup zatočenicima. - Srbi granatiraju Bihać, a po prvi put bačeni su i bojni otrovi. - Topnički napadi Srba na Slavonski Brod i Županju. 1993. - Erdutski sporazum je mrtav - izjavio na redovitoj mjesečnoj konferenciji za novinare u Zagrebu hrvatski predsjednik dr. Franjo Tuđman. - Američki poticaj, da se udarima iz zraka razbije srpski obruč oko Sarajeva, nije dobio potporu saveznika iz NATO-a u Bruxellesu. - Predsjednik Tuđman u pismu supredsjedatelju Londonske konferencije Thorvaldu Stoltenbergu energično protestirao zbog barbarskog napada pobunjenih Srba na pontonski most u Novskom ždrilu. - U Nadbiskupiji Vrhbosanskoj, koja broji 500.000 katolika u 144 župe, protjerano 350.000 vjernika, a oko 100 župa zauzela srpska ili muslimanska vojska, stoji u izjavi s Biskupskog sabora Vrhbosanske metropolije održanog u Mostaru. 1994. - Ured Svete Stolice potvrdio dolazak Ivana Pavla II u Zagreb 11. rujna, putovanje Pape u Beograd otpalo, a odlazak u Sarajevo sve manje izvjestan. - Hrvatski prognanici, uz dosadašnji sedam prijelaza u UNPA pod nadzor MUP-a Hrvatske predali još pet prijelaza. - "Plave kacige" napuštaju Bosnu u roku od tri mjeseca, objavljuje talijanski dnevnik "Repubblica" izjavu zapovjednika UN u BiH generala Michaela Rosea, koji tvrdi da mu je to priopćio Boutros Ghali. 1995. - U Ženevi počeli pregovori predstavnika hrvatske vlasti i pobunjenih hrvatskih Srba iz Knina. Hrvatska su stajališta da Srbi odmah prihvate mirnu reintegraciju u hrvatski ustavno-pravni poredak. - Ako pobunjeni Srbi i ovaj put odbiju pristati na mirnu reintegraciju okupiranih područja Republike Hrvatske i nastave s nasiljem protiv Hrvatske i BiH, Hrvatska će biti primorana da poduzme najoštrije mjere kako bi se zaustavili napadi na "zaštićenu zonu" UN-a na području Bihaća te na sjeverna i južna okupirana područja Hrvatske, izjavio predsjednik Tuđman primajući u Predsjedničkim dvorima njemačkog veleposlanika Horsta Wiesela na njegov zahtjev. - Ništa nije ostvareno od obećanja što ih je kninsko vodstvo dalo Yasushiju Akashiju, izjavio u Zagrebu dr. Mate Granić u razgovoru s britanskim veleposlanikom Gavinom Hewitom, kojeg je primio na njegov zahtjev. - Na dosad oslobođenom području Hrvatske obnovit će se 16.164 kuće pete i šeste kategorije oštećenja, a do kraja godine očekuje se dovršetak 5.500 objekata na oslobođenim područjima, izjavio na konferenciji za novinare u Zagrebu ministar obnove i razvitka dr. Jure Radić. - Snage Fikreta Abdića opstruiraju konvoj UNHCR-a za izgladnjeli Bihać, postavljajući neprihvatljive uvjete za njegov prolazak, izjavila u Zagrebu glasnogovornica UNHCR-a Alemka Lisinski. - Nove rezolucije i odluke međunarodne zajednice i NATO-a braniteljima Bihaća ne znače mnogo. - Zapovjednik glavnog stožera HVO regije Bihaća Ivan Prša, dozapovjednik Danijel Obajdin i zapovjednik 5. korpusa Armije BiH Atif Dudaković jedinu istinsku pomoć vide u Hrvatskoj vojsci. - Predsjednik Clinton razmotrio sa svojim savjetnicima stanje u zapadnom dijelu BiH, izjavio u Washingtonu glasnogovornik Bijele kuće Mike McCurry. Naglašeno kako SAD pozdravljaju suradnju bosanskih Muslimana i Hrvata kao posljedicu dogovora o Federaciji i konfederaciji s Hrvatskom. 1996. '- Vrativši se iz službenog posjeta SAD-u, predsjednik Tuđman istaknuo kako SAD potpuno podupiru da Hrvatska pripada srednjoj Europi a ne balkanskoj regiji.' - Sastanak u Washingtonu između predsjednika Clintona i Tuđmana bio je pozitivan i mi očekujemo, kazao je Carl Bildt, da će on dovesti do potpunog poštivanja zahtjeva za raspuštanjem Herceg-Bosne i ustroja vlasti u Mostaru. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 1. kolovoza - 10. kolovoza Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima